Beast
by Loua
Summary: Il aimerait tout oublier, tout laisser derrière lui, sa peur, sa vie, son corps. Alors il court à travers le désert, mais rien ne peut semer la haine des autres. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que le monstre se taise...


**Titre : **Beast (rien trouvé de mieux).  
**Base : **Naruto (quel scoop mes aïeux !).  
**Genres : **Pétage de câble, problèmes de cohabitation, quelques envies de suicides qui traînent par ci, par là... Du joli quoi.  
**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto, c'est marrant, à force ça étonne plus personne...  
**Note : **Allez, je fais une entorse à mes principes, j'ai rajouté les négations.

* * *

**Beast.**

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il devait aller. Il sentait juste qu'il devait s'éloigner, toujours un peu plus, fuir, fuir ce qu'il laissait derrière et qui ne ressemblait à rien. Fuir, comme on lui avait appris à ne jamais faire. Fuir, comme le dernier des lâches, ou le plus courageux d'entre eux, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Il ne fuyait rien, pourtant. Un quotidien morne, étouffé dans l'œuf, qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'éclore. Quelque chose comme l'avortement d'une idée, l'assassinat d'un être qui n'en était pas un. Un être qui aurait été deux. Dont il aurait fait partie. Ca le terrorisait.

Il courait au milieu de rien, au milieu des ruines de son existence. C'était le désert, son domaine, sa hantise, son chagrin, son terrain de jeux. C'était à lui, il connaissait bien, il ne risquait pas de se laisser prendre par les pièges de sables. Il était chez lui. Et pourtant il se sentait exclu. Comme un vent de panique dans le ventre, sans rien de plus que l'adrénaline pour le faire avancer. Toujours plus vite. A en perdre son souffle. Comme avant, mais autrement.

Il courait sous le soleil de minuit, sentait qu'il se perdait un peu plus à chaque pas. Des lambeaux de lui qui s'effilocheraient entre ses doigts, avec juste une image trouble devant les yeux. Hallucinations. La nuit du désert était trop froide pour les mirages. Trop seule pour qu'il se sente accompagné. Y'avait que son ombre qui se décrochait de ses pieds et le narguait de loin.

La sueur dégoulinait sur ses tempes. Ce qu'il fuyait, il était amené à l'oublier, pour ne pas perdre sa raison aussi. Les larges bandes de tissu dans son dos et sur son torse lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en foutait. Ses muscles protestaient, se rigidifiaient, à quoi bon s'en soucier ? Les courbatures, il ne les subirait pas. Demain il serait mort, c'est sûr.

Il courait, filait avec le sable qui le menaçait à chaque pas. Le vent le suivait, le poussait dans son sens, l'incitait à aller plus vite encore, l'encourageait. Les ombres s'allongeaient, ses yeux cherchaient la lumière, ou bien l'obscurité, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait oublié quelque chose derrière lui. Sa raison, peut-être. Son calme, sûrement. Un bout de son cœur, aussi. Trop de choses pour qu'il soit entier là où il était.

La respiration sifflante, les poumons brûlants, il sentait que ça s'agitait dans son ventre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ses entrailles se nouèrent d'un seul bloc, ça le saisit à la gorge mieux qu'un sabre dégainé. Il s'arrêta net, tomba à genoux, chercha son souffle. Il avait mal. Il tremblait. La sueur s'égouttait sur le sable fin à ses pieds. Il se redressa, chancela, tituba. Il devait fuir encore. Il n'était pas arrivé. Il savait qu'il devait continuer. Il posa un pied devant l'autre, s'effondra sur lui-même. La peur lui sciait les jambes. Il devrait rester là.

Au fond de lui, ça grondait, quelque chose entre la bête et l'homme. Il eut une vision fugace, griffe et crocs. Il releva la tête, ferma les yeux, les mains sur le ventre. A l'intérieur c'était une bataille entre lui et son corps. Ca le déchirerait. Il s'affala sur le flanc, pattes et queue tout contre lui pour se protéger du reste du monde. Menton contre poitrail il ramena ses coudes contre son front, voulut se lécher les bras à s'en arracher la peau pour apaiser sa douleur.

Ca le brûlait, ce désir d'autodestruction, pour s'accoucher de lui-même faute d'avoir une vie à soi. Il le tuerait avec lui s'il le fallait. Cette chose ne pouvait pas vivre, pas en lui, surtout pas en lui. Il voulait se lancer d'une falaise pour les enterrer tous les deux, courir plus vite que le sable pour lui échapper, pour pouvoir enfin mourir, enfin tout oublier. Mais ça se rebellait et s'agitait en lui, tentait d'accéder à la tête pour couper le corps.

Il se remit difficilement à quatre pattes, les larmes se mêlant à la sueur. Non il ne se laisserait pas faire. Les dents plantées dans les lèvres à en saigner comme un damné, il chercha son équilibre, fut déstabilisé par son absence de queue, par sa mauvaise vision nocturne. Il grogna, se montra les crocs à lui-même, ne parvint pas à se redresser.

De dépit, il laissa exploser le cri qui lui montait à la gorge, n'écouta pas son écho et recommença. A s'en briser la voix. A en ressembler à l'animal en lui. Parce que lui, il était humain, malgré tout. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Il était et il ne pourrait jamais rien être d'autre que fils d'homme, même s'ils le faisaient passer pour le démon qui l'habitait. Il était fort. Il savait le contenir. Il saurait le faire cette fois encore.

Il réprima sa nausée, retrouva un semblant d'équilibre. Ses yeux cernés cherchèrent la ligne pâle de l'horizon au milieu de l'éclat aveuglant de la nuit, ne la trouvèrent pas. A tâtons, il sonda le sable, entendit gronder les torrents souterrains qui valsaient si loin sous la surface. Il avait soif. D'une pression des doigts, il bouscula la roche, le sable, ramena l'eau à ses lèvres. Elle était glaciale, lui remit les idées à l'endroit. Un peu.

Des spasmes l'agitèrent. Sans qu'il puisse y échapper, il rendit ses tripes, des larmes plein les paupières. Il se sentait ridiculement vulnérable. Fameux, le démon qui terrorisait tout le pays. Il se roula en boule sur le flanc, le souffle court, la gorge douloureuse. Le froid lui piquait la peau et il s'en foutait pas mal. Il chercha la raison de sa présence ici.

Il avait sommeil, mais la bête tapie guettait ses faiblesses les gencives découvertes. Il voulait pas lui laisser le champ libre, céder c'était trahir. Trahir qui ? Ceux qui le laissaient crever là sans se soucier de lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien été d'autre qu'un danger pour tous ceux qui le regardaient. Rien d'autre que les lames de la terreur au fond des yeux qui le croisaient. Lui, il ne fermait jamais les siens. Le noir ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était lui qui faisait peur au noir. Et à tous les autres.

Le froid, c'était comme la solitude. Ca ne faisait mal que quand le moral était atteint. Le reste du temps ça ne le touchait pas. Il avait l'habitude. Mais là, c'était dur. Il n'avait plus envie de hurler mais de gémir comme un animal blessé laissé seul au fond de sa tanière.

Une couverture se posa sur ses épaules. Il réagit à peine, leva juste les yeux vers l'ombre devant lui. Personne n'aurait voulu y lire ce qui y était inscrit. Tuez-moi. Il reconnut sa sœur, son indicible effroi dans les pupilles. L'habitude ? Ca lui trancha les veines. Il y avait juste ce quelque chose de différent, ce tremblement dans ses prunelles. La peur était différente. Non pas peur de lui, mais peur pour lui. Il devait avoir la berlue.

Il renifla, se redressa. Deux mains le saisirent par la taille, par derrière, sans qu'il se débatte. Le monstre s'était tu, il se foutait du reste. Son frère le souleva comme une plume, le hissa sur le dos de la fille, plaça la couverture sur lui.

- Allez, on rentre, il est l'heure pour les sales mioches d'aller se laver les dents.


End file.
